vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūhei Hisagi
Summary Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵, Hisagi Shūhei) is the co-lieutenant of the 9th Division, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōsen and Captain Kensei Muguruma. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Hisagi Shūhei Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Lieutenant of the 9th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsmanship, Pseudo-flight, Kusarigamajutsu Expert, Shunpo Adept, Kido Adept Attack Potency: City Block level (Defeated a released Arrancar with his Shikai, also lifted and slammed Ayon into the ground with Shikai chains), likely higher (Pierced released Tosen’s head with his sealed Zanpakutō and finished him off by releasing his Shikai) Speed: Hypersonic (Dodged high-speed water blasts from Findorr, also barely dodged a slash from Hollow Tosen) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Lifted and slammed Ayon, a huge monster, into the ground) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Withstood attacks from Findorr, Ayon and Hollow Tosen) Stamina: High (Took heavy damage from Ayon, and was able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries) Range: Extended melee range to dozens of metres with his Shikai, several meters with Kido spells Standard Equipment: Kazeshini, his Zanpakutō and Explosive Bands. Intelligence: Above average, clever to an extent. Weaknesses: Reluctant to release his Shikai unless he absolutely has to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Expert Swordsman: Reluctant to use his Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Hisagi has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on it. He is very crafty with his Zanpakutō as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents who released their Zanpakutō while his remains sealed, only relying on his own Zanpakutō's released form as a last resort. * Kusarigamajutsu Master: While afraid of his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Hisagi is highly proficient in its use, using his mastery of a variation of Kusarigamajutsu (which features fighting at a distance with substantial usage of the chains to ensnare opponents, as well as using his Zanpakutō as a long-ranged, throwing weapon). This allows Hisagi to fight using a large variety of attack angles and styles. Shunpo Expert: Hisagi is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hisagi also boasts a high spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is green. Enhanced Endurance: Hisagi possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from Ayon, and be able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries. Enhanced Strength: Hisagi possesses a considerable amount of strength. He easily lifted and slammed the giant Ayon into the ground with his Shikai. He sent Kazeshini crashing through a nearby wall with a single elbow strike. Zanpakutō Kazeshini (風死, Wind of Death): In its sealed form, Hisagi's sword looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. Hisagi typically carries his Zanpakutō at his waist, but has on occasion carried it on his back. * Shikai: Kazeshini's Shikai command is "Reap" (刈れ, kare). When released, it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. The chains are extendible, giving Hisagi great ranged ability. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; he uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable. ** Kubikake (首挂, Neck-Hanging): A physical technique that Hisagi can use by throwing the chain of Kazeshini around the neck of his opponent, from here he can pull the chain hanging the opponent strangling or ensnare them knocking them off balance and bringing them toward him. Bankai: Not yet revealed. It has been hinted at by Kensei that Hisagi has a Bankai. Kidō Expert: Hisagi is well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, most noticeably Binding No. 62. He is able to use them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents. * Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden (綴雷電, Bound Lightning): Hisagi generates an electric current through any object they touch, which damages anything or anyone which is in contact with the object the current runs through. * Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence): Generating a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his/her hand, the practitioner throws it at the intended target. It multiplies into a hundred more rods, which rain down on the target and pin him or her against a solid surface, completely immobilizing them. It is hard to dodge in a small area. Alternatively, the practitioner can generate the rods around their body and propel them at their opponent with a simple hand gesture. File:Tsuzuri_Raiden.gif|Tsuzuri Raiden File:Hyapporankan3.gif|Hyapporankan Note: Hisagi was able to pierce released Tosen's head with sealed Zanpakuto and finish him by releasing his Shikai. Though it might be a PIS/outlier, we still don't know the true ability of Kazeshini and its full extent of power yet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Shinigami Category:Good Characters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Tier 8